Late Night Cheerios
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: What happens when Snow learns that she could have went with Emma into the wardrobe? (Charming family feels. S2)


Hey! Hope you guys enjoy this short piece I cooked up. Updates for my other stories coming soon!

Good Talk

Everyone was in shock. Watching August nearly die, then turn from a wooden man back into a little boy... It was a lot to witness.

When the Charmings arrived back to the apartment, Emma went to the loft with Henry, sighing in relief as she followed her son upstairs. Receiving the cold shoulder from her son had finally gotten to be too much. After what happened to August, she needed to clear the air. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders when Henry accepted her apology.

Snow came clean to her husband. Finding out she went to Regina begging for death, it upset him. But he did his best to show his wife a brave face. They climbed into bed and held each other tight. After a while, David managed to fall asleep. But Snow couldn't rest her mind enough to drift into slumber. So she untangled herself from David's hold and snuck into the next room.

Emma was standing infront of the open fridge, searching for a midnight snack when a quiet voice made her jump.

"My god," Emma murmured, her hand pressed to her fast beating heart.

"Sorry," Snow apologized through a wince.

"Cant sleep either?" Emma asked.

Snow shook her head. "Thought id make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure," Emma agreed. She then turned back to the fridge. She bent down, her eyes surveying the stock. Again. She sighed when she couldn't find anything that appealed to her.

"Theres a box of those cinnamon cheerios you like in the closet. Top shelf. I hid them so your father wouldn't eat them."

With a grin, Emma hurried around the kitchen. Snow couldn't help a smile at her excitement over a box of cereal.

Emma found what she was looking for in seconds. When she returned to the counter to find a bowl and spoon waiting for her, she smiled at her mother.

"Just need milk," Snow said while turning to the fridge.

Emma repeated her thanks while accepting the milk. She then poured a generous amount, and took a big spoonful. When she looked up, she found her mother starring at her.

"Wha?" Emma asked self consciously, her mouth full.

"You're acting like a child."

Emma frowned.

"No, no, i don't mean that in a bad way ," Snow covered quickly. "Its just... Well, to be honest, its nice to get a glimpse of what i missed out on."

Emma finished swallowing and then she let her spoon drop into her bowl. She opened her mouth to say something but Snow interrupted her.

"I know talking about the past makes you uncomfortable, but what happened today... Well, Im sure you figured it out a while ago."

"The wardrobe," Emma muttered.

Snow nodded in agreement. "If I had known there was enough magic for two-"

"Don't."

Snow was taken back by how stern her voice was.

Emma took a breath. "I spent my whole life what ifing. What if my parents didn't leave me on the side of the road.

What if i didn't grow up the way i did. What if August didn't find Neal. What if I didn't go to jail. What if I kept my son. What if i never found my parents. Where would i be? I would have never known-" Emma chocked on her words. She closed her eyes, willing the incoming tears to stay away.

With a deep frown, Snow watched her daughter struggle for words.

"Things happened they way they did. I never thought much about fate but now i know better. I know i wasn't just tossed away. I know you were trying to protect me. I know you would have come with me if you could. Now I know that."

Snow nodded, her eyes glossed with salty water as she said, "I just wish-"

"Me too."

Snow couldn't hold back any longer. She walked around the counter and wrapped her daughter in a hug. Emma closed her eyes and put her cheek to her mother's shoulder.

Her voice just above a whisper, Snow said, "Do you know that I love you? That i always have."

"You trusted me ," Emma murmured.

With a growing smile, Snow said, "yes, i did."

"You trusted the crazy blond who cut down a branch from Regina's tree with a chainsaw."

Snow couldn't help a small laugh. "You know that I love you, right?" she pressed.

"You told me when we were stuck in the enchanted forest... I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Henry. You stayed up with me. Held my hand. Promised I would see him again...You told me you love me and that you would do whatever it takes to get us home... Ill never forget it."

Snow smiled while trying to hide her shock at how open Emma was being.

A moment of silence passed when Emma pulled away. "I know you've been feeling like crap. David is trying to help you, I guess the only way he knows how. But you wont talk about it... It was good to see you up and out of bed today, but I can tell you're not okay. You still feel guilty."

Snow took a shaky breath. "Theres something I need to tell you."

Emma looked at her with curiosity.

"I was hiding something from your father. From you...I told him today. He doesn't want me to tell you...He doesn't want you to have to deal with my bad decision."

"What happened?" Emma asked anxiously.

Snow had to look away from her daughter's stare." Telling your father was difficult, but... I don't know how you'll react and the last thing I want is for you to pull away."

"I wont," Emma said, her voice weak.

"You wont understand. I don't expect you too. I don't fully understand myself."

"What is it?" Emma pressed.

" I, um... I was... I was in a lot of pain. All I could think about was what Id done to Cora. I kept reliving it over and over in my head. I took Regina's mother away from her. I felt horrible... Id become a different person. I didn't feel like Snow White anymore. I let your father down. I let Henry down. I let you down... Regina wanted vengeance. I couldn't let her hurt my family. It had to stop. I had to end it...I wanted the pain to go away... I went over there... To Regina's..."

Slowly, Emma stood from her stool as her mother's words spilled to the air. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I wanted...Every breath hurt, every thought sent me further away... I needed to-"

"Don't say it," Emma begged.

"Im sorry," Snow apologized, her words heartfelt.

"You should have said something," Emma spat angrily. "You should have talked to me. To anyone. Instead you kept it bottled up and let it get to the point where you-" Emma stopped. She couldn't say it, much less think it.

"It was the wrong thing to do. I acted on impulse."

"What did she do?" Emma demanded.

"She took my heart... Its started to blacken because of what id done... She wouldn't crush it. She wants me to suffer. She put my heart back...But it isn't the same."

Emma was furious. She couldnt hold her anger"You have a family! How could you do this!?"

"Honey, please, Im sorry, please."

Shaking her head, Emma said, "I love you. I know I never said the words. But you have to know that I love you. That I need you. We all do."

Snow nodded as tears welled in her eyes.

"How could you leave me again?"

Snow shook her head as the tears fell. "Im a horrible mother."

"No, you're not," Emma argued.

"I love you, Emma. More than anything. More than I ever thought I could love someone."

Emma melted at her mother's words. The anger on her face dissipated. She took enough steps forward to open her arms for a hug.

Snow closed her eyes. She took relief in her daughter's embrace. "I will never leave you again," she said firmly.

"You can talk to me," Emma said. "If it gets to be too much, Im here, okay?"

Snow nodded.

A moment of silence passed when Snow pulled away enough to find Emma's eyes. "Its late. You must be tired."

Emma shrugged. "Are you? We could find a crappy movie to fall asleep too."

Snow smiled. "Sounds perfect."

The end

Just a little something. Thoughts before you go? Please and thanks!


End file.
